1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens hood for a zoom lens, and more precisely it relates to an incorporated lens hood assembly for properly restricting the incident light in accordance with the focal length (angle of view) of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A recent improvement in the quality of zoom lenses increases the number of users who use zoom lenses in place of a conventional fixed focus lens. A lens shutter type of camera having a zoom lens has been available on the market.
A lens hood is used to prevent light harmful to the formation of an image, e.g., sunlight located out of the angle of view, from being incident upon the lens during rear light photographing, so that no flare occurs. In a fixed focus lens, the occurrence of flare can be effectively prevented by a single length of hood without intercepting the effective light incident upon the lens.
However, in a zoom lens in which the angle of view (focal length) varies, such a single length lens hood can not effectively prevent the occurrence of flare. For instance, if the length of the lens hood is set to be an optimum value at a long focus range (telephoto side), the light which would otherwise be incident upon the peripheral portion of the angle of view is intercepted by the lens hood at a short focus range (wideangle side). On the contrary, if the length of the lens hood is set to be an optimum value at a short focus range (telephoto side), flare can not be effectively prevented by the lens hood at a long focus range.